1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices that mechanically pleat draperies and sets the pleats formed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior drape pleaters have positioned the drapes to be pleated both horizontally and vertically and have incorporated means such as fingers movable relative to the drapes or arranged so that the drapes are movable relative thereto for impressing the desired pleats in the drapery material. Heretofore steam wands have been used in connection with such drapery pleaters to attempt to set the pleats being formed.
Machines positioning the drapery material horizontally and mechanically forming pleats therein may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,759,273 and 3,147,895. A drapery pleating and pressing machine arranged to steam the drapery being pleated may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,228 wherein the drapery material is positioned horizontally and the drape is moved relative to the pleating members. The steam is applied through a manual steam jet pipe. U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,852 positions the drape to be pleated in a vertical frame which is adjustable for drapery lengths and moves the frame and the drape into a housing.
The drapery pleater steamer disclosed herein may be used in conjunction with an existing vertically operating drapery pleater or drapery pleating fingers or loops may be added thereto as desired.